


Dance To The Rhythm Of Our Hearts

by little_superman7



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aged up characters, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, This is pure fluff, i didnt say their jobs cause it isn’t relevant but i’m gonna say them in the tags, i want to add more to this au, mingis a choreographer, the title doesn’t have to do with the fic, they’re high school sweethearts, yunhos a preschool teacher, yunho’s stressed from work and mingi helps cheer him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_superman7/pseuds/little_superman7
Summary: Even after a rough day at work, Mingi still manages to make Yunho happy.





	Dance To The Rhythm Of Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> she finally updates wow-  
> but please enjoy this little yungi one shot!

Mingi looked up from his phone when his boyfriend came into the practice room, slumped down against the wall, and sighed.

“Rough day at work?” the younger asked, walking over to Yunho and gently rubbing his back.  “Mhm. Just the usual kids who just have too much energy for a tired 26 year old.” Yunho leaned back into Mingi’s touch, letting out a sigh of relief as his boyfriend started to massage his back, stress slowly leaving him.

 

Mingi looked at his boyfriend.  “I know what’ll make you feel better!” He bounced up, practically skipping to the speakers, Yunho giggling at his boyfriends’ energy.  Mingi fumbled with his phone for a bit, before breaking out in a satisfied smile and clicking something. 

 

A familiar beat started to play.  It was EXO’s  _ Love Me Right _ , a song they used to dance to all the time in high school.  Mingi broke out in a familiar choreography, one of the first he ever made.  Full on laughing now, Yunho stood up and started to dance with his energetic boyfriend.

 

Dancing made Yunho feel younger, like he was a young teenager again, with a big dream.  Dancing with Mingi was a different story. Dancing with Mingi made Yunho feel complete,  _ whole.  _  And as the night went on, Yunho felt younger and younger, and more and more complete.

 

Sure, life could be hard sometimes, but Yunho would have it no other way.

**Author's Note:**

> i want to write more about this au i want high school sweethearts yungi-
> 
> i made a twitter aite: @thebayismycity


End file.
